Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic systems. There are many different types of memory, including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data (e.g., host data, error data, etc.). Volatile memory can include random access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and thyristor random access memory (TRAM), among other types. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered. Non-volatile memory can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, and resistance variable memory, such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM) and resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), such as spin torque transfer random access memory (STT RAM), among other types.
Electronic systems often include a number of processing resources (e.g., one or more processors), which may retrieve instructions from a suitable location and execute the instructions and/or store results of the executed instructions to a suitable location (e.g., the volatile and/or non-volatile memory). A processor can include a number of functional units such as arithmetic logic unit (ALU) circuitry, floating point unit (FPU) circuitry, and a combinatorial logic block, for example, which can be used to execute instructions by performing logical operations such as AND, OR, NOT, NAND, NOR, and XOR, and invert (e.g., NOT) logical operations on data (e.g., one or more operands). For example, functional unit circuitry may be used to perform arithmetic operations such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division on operands via a number of operations.
In many instances, the processing resources may be external to the memory device (e.g., including a number of memory arrays) and the data may be accessed via a bus between the processing resources and a memory array to execute a set of instructions. However, one or more errors in storage and/or accessing of data values in the instructions and movement of such data values from the bank to a processor external to the memory device may influence whether the instructions may be executed as intended for performance of an operation by an external processing resource.